Great-Fighter
"King" Joe is a mysterious rogue. Appearance "King" Joe is a golden-brown lion with a sandy chest, a brown, scraggly mane, a large, sandy muzzle, and sandy paws. He is very thin and bony. Personality "King" Joe is somewhat of a recluse, since he was abandoned at a young age. But after Simba offers him food, "King" Joe seems to forget all about his rough past and eagerly accepts the cub's offer. He doesn't seem to take any shame in lying to Simba, and can make up intriguing stories right on the spot. Yet by the end of the comic, it's obvious that "King" Joe has a good heart, due to his heroic efforts in rescuing Simba from a crocodile. Information "King" Joe first appears in A False Ancestor as a mysterious rogue who wanders into the Pridelands. When he first arrives, he's starving, claiming that he hasn't eaten in days and that he could eat a whole elephant if he was offered one. He talks to himself about how this is because he has no family who can take care of him, so it's likely that his parents are either dead or had abandoned Joe to survive on his own. But before Joe can finish his thoughts, a small meteor crashes to the ground right next to him! It just so happens that Simba, the prince of the Pridelands, had seen the meteor crash and rushes over to see what had happened, just in time to see Joe climbing out of the crater. Simba thinks that a star (or a king of the past) had fallen from the sky and believes that Joe is an ancient king. Simba bows before Joe and welcomes him to the Pridelands. At first, Joe is confused, but then realizes what is happening. He begins to slink off, thinking Simba is crazy, but the young cub begins to get upset and whines, "Wait! Can't you just stay and have some lunch?" Joe immediately stops and accepts Simba's offer, crazed at the idea of food. When Simba returns with a hunk of meat, Joe begins to make up a story about his reign as king, hoping that with every story he tells, the more food he'll get. But Simba is oblivious to this and is amazed at the things Joe has to say. Joe then tells the cub not to tell anyone about him because he's on "a secret mission". Simba is hesitant at first and asks if he can tell his father, Mufasa, but Joe refuses, saying, "Especially not your dad!" A few days after the incident, Mufasa becomes suspicious of his son, for Simba had been missing the last couple days, and sends his advisor, Zazu, to see where Simba had been lately. Zazu soon spots Simba talking with Joe, who was telling him another "story" about his days as king. Zazu soon figures out that Joe is lying and after reporting to Mufasa, decides to let Simba figure things out on his own. Back at the crater, two strange birds show up, claiming to know all about the kings of the past. They begin pestering Joe with questions and when he starts to answer them wrong, he slinks off before Simba can realize that he's a fake! But Simba follows him and begs him to stay. But as Joe leaps across the river, trying to escape the desperate cub, Simba follows and is trapped by a vicious alligator! Zazu, who had been flying overhead, rushes to get Mufasa, but when he returns, Mufasa at his side, Simba is out of the river, smiling. He says his "great ancestor" had saved him from the alligator and begins telling all of Joe's stories to his father and Zazu. But even though Joe was a hero for saving Simba, he is never seen again. Gallery King Joe.png King Joe3.png King Joe5.png King Joe6.png Category:Lions Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Book/Comic Only Characters Category:Lions from an Unknown Pride Category:Animals